


Frankenstein's Hot Monster

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Snippet, Tony works on the super-serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, instead of Howard, is the one to help to create Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein's Hot Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11997313706/tony-is-barely-managing-to-contain-his-excitement).

Tony is barely managing to contain his excitement as the chamber opens and his creation steps out into the cool air of the lab.

He feels like Doctor Frankenstein. Sure, he needs wilder, wackier hair for that, and an evil cackle, and a lab coat, but he can work on that. Give him time and he’ll have the crazy professor routine perfected: in the meantime, he’s got his monster.

And, god, his monster is hot.

Steve is packed with muscle, a sharp contrast to the skinny wisp of a thing he’d been before the serum. Now he looks like God’s gift to mankind; Tony’s gift to mankind, thank you very much.

(Yeah, maybe the others had a little something to do with it too, but without Tony’s technology they wouldn’t have stood a chance. He’s taking credit for this one.)

He grins and watches as the medics surge forward to brandish their equipment at the new super-soldier: from Tony’s vantage point, he’d say the experiment worked perfectly.

Is it immoral to perv on your own creation?

He gets the feeling it’s kind of immoral.

He’s alright with that.

Steve looks down at his hands and flexes them into fists and back, staring as if he doesn’t even recognise his own body any more. He moves with clumsy ease, as if he expects to knock someone over at the slightest twitch. No doubt the scientists are going to want to take him through to the gym some time soon to run him through his paces and see what he can _really_ do.

Tony’s starting to think that those are the kind of tests he would like to observe. From a purely technological stand-point of course. A technological stand-point that involves sweaty flesh and heated skin and _oh dear god_ they need to do this right now.

Pepper lightly nudges his side. “Tony,” she murmurs. “You’re drooling.”

He brushes the back of his hand over his mouth and finds to his relief that he is not in fact drooling. That sadly does very little to banish Pepper’s knowing smirk.

The next few weeks are going to be insufferable.

Watching his tempting new creation moving around the lab, Tony decides the sight is worth suffering for.


End file.
